El matadero
by Kenny-haku-yowane.iluv.yaoi
Summary: En el matadero se escuchan ruidos extraños y se dice que es un fantasma. Decides investigar y saber que es lo que sucede... Pero no tienes la mejor compañía que digamos. Dos psicópatas te están persiguiendo. ¿Cómo saldrás de esto? (El lector es el personaje principal) Asco de fic, asco de summary.


**Título: E**l matadero.

**Personajes: L**ector (¿?) y demás personajes.

**Advertencias: N**ada, solo una que otra falta de ortografía, cosas randoms e intento de fic. Solo eso.

**Notas del autor: E**sta historia será una de esas donde el lector será el personaje principal y también la idea del "matadero" lo tome de una crepypasta, lo único que tome fue… el matadero XDDD el lugar, lo demás no, solo se me ocurrió :/ XDDD Espero les guste y si no, pues no importa:D

_**S**__**outh Park no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños que son Trey Parker y Matt Stone**__**.**_

**E**ra de madrugada y tú te encontrabas en medio del bosque. Las razones eran que estabas en una investigación. Querías descubrir un misterio que se encontraba en ese lugar, era que habían ocurrido sucesos inexplicables que querías comprobar su existencia. Mala idea. Una terrible idea fue ir exactamente a las 2 a.m. y luego perderte. Querías probar tu astucia y valor.

Estás caminando. Tienes una lámpara en la mano que ilumina tu camino. Caminas con pasos torpes que te hacen tropezar con las ramas ocasionando un crujido que te logra poner nervioso y lograste ver una sombra. Por tu mente se paso la idea de que fue tu imaginación. Suspiras hastiado de esto. A tu derecha puedes escuchar una respiración y no es la tuya obviamente. Te giras rápidamente para observar lo que te ha causado un escalofrío, no hay nada. Inhalas y exhalas el aire de forma sonora.

Bien, tu razón de estar aquí era porque supuestamente en las afueras de South Park, cerca del bosque, se encontraba un matadero donde se aparecía un fantasma y hacía muchos ruidos que llegaban a molestar a los pobladores más cercanos. Para tu propia protección, tenías una pistola por si algo ocurría. Principalmente, estás aquí porque 2 chicos de tu misma escuela dijeron que vendrían: Clyde Donovan y Kyle Broflovski. Dudas que estén, ya que no había nadie cerca desde que llegaste. Te sentaste en el suelo que estaba lleno de hojas secas, ya que era otoño. Escuchaste unos ruidos, gritaste un par de veces "¿Quién está allí?" sabiendo que no te contestarían.

Te levantas del suelo con desesperación, sacas el arma uno de los bolsillos de tu pantalón y apuntas al frente, realmente a nada. Bajas el arma de forma lenta y suspiras con pesadez. De repente, recuerdas que tenías una lámpara pero ahora no, maldices en voz baja por ser tan olvidadizo.

-¿Hola? –Escuchas a lo lejos. Corres en dirección a la voz, esquivando hábilmente los árboles. Al llegar donde se encontraba la voz, te encuentras con cierto pelirrojo y luego sonríe. Por primera vez sientes miedo, no sabes si es por los nervios o por la forma en que te miraba aquel chico.

-Hola. –Dijiste de forma cortante- ¿Dónde se encuentra Clyde?- Preguntaste con cierta curiosidad.

-No sé, estaba aquí hace un momento.- Cambio su sonrisa por una mirada llena de preocupación.

-Oh. –Fue lo único que dijiste.

El pelirrojo de la ushanka verde te ofreció buscar a Clyde porque según Kyle, se había perdido en el camino. Caminan durante 20 minutos hasta llegar al matadero al que debían de estar desde hace una hora.

Hasta ahora, sientes un mal presentimiento y te arrepientes de estar aquí. Miras de reojo a tu acompañante pero por la falta de luz, no logras ver con claridad pero… Viste una sonrisa en el rostro de Kyle. Escalofríos. Esto sentiste. No comprendes la razón de su sonrisa y decides ignorarlo.

Ves el lugar y sientes asco, también desconoces la razón de esto.

-Vamos. –Dijo Kyle, invitándote a pasar primero a tal establecimiento. Al entrar, viste sangre seca en las paredes de concreto, y varios ganchos de metal regados en el suelo y las máquinas que utilizaban tenía carne pero ya podrida y con varios gusanos. Un momento… ¿Sangre? Pero si este matadero ya tenía años abandonado…

-Hey, chicos… Los estaba esperando. –Escuchaste una voz que provenía de la entrada del lugar, a tus espaldas. Kyle dio un pequeño salto, asustado por la voz de Clyde.

-Oh… Clyde, te estábamos buscando. –Dijo poniendo ambas manos en su cintura y negó enojado con la cabeza. –Eres un hijo de puta por dejarnos solos y ahora por asustarnos. –Clyde se encogió de hombros y miro hacia los lados, como si estuviera buscando algo.

-Sí, eres un idiota por hacernos esperar tanto tiempo. Nos hubieras dicho que estarías aquí… -Dejaste estas palabras al aire al ver como el joven Donovan sacaba un hacha que estaba detrás de unas cajas que se hallaban cerca de la entrada.

Tus piernas flaquearon y sudaste frío. Kyle tuvo la misma reacción que tú pero a los segundos se calmo y se acercó al castaño y este tenía tatuada una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-Que buena broma, Clyde. Usar eso del fantasma del matadero y esa hacha para asustarnos fue buena idea… pero… Esto ya no es gracioso, baja esa hacha, por favor. –El pelirrojo se veía asustado y por inercia no pudiste evitar retroceder un par de pasos.

-…- Clyde seguía con esa sonrisa macabra en su rostro, dudaste que fuera una broma y pensaste en correr por la otra puerta que no quedaba muy lejos, pero pensaste en Kyle, en que el estaba en peligro.

En seguida, Clyde alzo el hacha con intención de darle justo en la cabeza a Kyle pero lograste reaccionar más rápido y sacaste el arma de donde estaba guardado.

-Baja esa maldita hacha, Clyde. –Intentaste conservar la calma, fallidamente.

Entonces, te acercaste a estos dos de forma lenta pero con paso firme. Clyde seguía sin decir palabra alguna pero su respiración estaba agitada. La tensión era tanta que podrían cortarla con un cuchillo.

Kyle estaba atónito, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y tú tampoco, ni siquiera creías en sacar la pistola otra vez y menos contra Clyde, se supone que era tu mejor amigo pero ahora, por obvias razones lo dejo de ser en el mismo momento en que amenazó con matar a Kyle con el. Sentiste una gran presión y titubeaste.

-Está bien… -Dejó el hacha en el mismo lugar de donde lo había sacado. Se quedo inmóvil, viendo a Kyle a los ojos. El pelirrojo solo dio unos pasos hacia atrás, nervioso. Presentía lo que pasaría.

Clyde sacó de su sueter un cuchillo algo largo, se veía muy afilado y temiste lo peor, lo cual a los pocos segundos ocurrió.

Todo pasó como en cámara lenta ante tus ojos. Clyde se abalanzó sobre Kyle con cuchillo en mano, cayeron al suelo y Kyle dejo escapar un quejido de dolor. El pelirrojo intentaba quitarse de ensima a Donovan e intentaba esquivar inútilmente, los cortes que el castaño le proporcionaba con el cuchillo. Tú, con el arma entre las manos, le disparaste a Clyde, no querías matarlo y por lo tanto le diste un tiro en el pie. Con esto seguro no caminaría. Donovan gritó y te dijo varios insultos que ignoraste al poco tiempo. El castaño intentó varias veces ponerse de pie pero el dolor era insoportable, tanto que se dejaba caer al suelo.

Tomaste a Kyle por el brazo y corrieron hacia la salida. Inconsientemente, miraste hacia atrás. Clyde seguía con su inútil intento de ponerse de pie. La sangre brotaba hasta llegar al suelo, formando un charco de aquel líquido carmesí. Ustedes dos seguían corriendo hasta que llegaron a la carretera que no quedaba muy lejos del matadero. Gracioso… ¿no?

Se detienen justo enfrente de la carretera. Tu pecho sube y baja de manera rápida, dando a entender que estas muy agotado. "¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar?" Te preguntas a ti mismo, pero no te haces una idea de porqué sucedió esto. Te sientes traicionado… Es decir, tu mejor amigo por poco te asesina a ti y a un compañero de la escuela. ¿Desde hace cuando hacia eso? Imaginas que él ha sido el culpable de esos rumores de que hay un fantasma, obviamente él es el culpable. Una vez en el pueblo le dirías a la policía lo sucedido, puede que no te crean la primera vez pero no te darás por vencido hasta que atrapen a ese psicópata.

Escuchas una risa.

Tu acompañante está riendo de una forma tétrica. Ahora que lo piensas, no hay estrellas en el cielo y la noche se encuentra muy nebulosa. La nieve adornaba el paisaje pero no tienes tiempo para admirar esto. El pelirrojo dejo de reír abruptamente.

Está nevando. El bermejo dirige sus verdes ojos hacia el cielo. Admira el cielo durante un par de segundos y luego te mira a ti. Entrecierra los ojos y su sonrisa se hace más notoria.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntas tímidamente. Abres los ojos como platos al ver al de ojos verdes apuntándote con el arma. Sientes pánico y miedo.

-No, no sucede nada… -Dice de una forma tan calmada que incluso se te hace difícil digerir sus palabras.

-… -Te quedas en silencio por unos segundos. Estático. Tus músculos se tensan y examinas con la mirada los posibles objetos que podrías usar para defenderte. Lo único que encuentras es un trozo de madera gruesa tirada sobre la blanca nieve y una roca bastante grande.

El de la ushanka ríe otra vez de una forma tan exagerada que se le cayó el arma. Tú te tiras al suelo tratando de tomar el arma que ha caído a los pies de Kyle, pero este te pisa la mano derecha con su pie y rie de nuevo. Para él, esto es un maldito juego.

Maldices mil y un veces al no poder hacer nada, pero se te ocurre una idea. Con tu otra mano tomaste el tobillo del otro y lo obligaste a caer de rodillas, tiempo suficiente para adueñarte del arma. Kyle nunca borró esa sonrisa burlona de su rostro. Esto te hizo sentir nervioso.

-¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar? –No resiviste respuesta. Bufaste molesto. Quisiste disparar pero no, él es un ser vivo y siente pero… Tienes que hacer algo o morirías, pero viéndolo ahora… tu eres el que maneja la situación ahora. No puede hacer nada contra ti.

Para asegurarte de que no haría nada tonto decides darle un disparo en el brazo. ¿Suena cruel? Bueno, te la dejaré fácil. O vives tú o vive él, fácil, ¿no?

Un momento… Kyle ha sacado de su chaqueta un cuchillo. ¿Ahora estaba de moda usar cuchillos o qué? Kyle se acerca a ti de manera rápida pero reaccionas antes de que te lastimara más. Le diste otro disparo en el brazo.

El pelirrojo maldijo y reía al mismo tiempo. Llegas a la conclusión de que este tipo está loco.

Cierras los ojos por un segundo y suspiras. Ya son las 4 a.m. y tu sigues aquí, en la fría nieve. Seguramente te enfermaras mañana.

-Ven- Le dijiste a Kyle pero este solo desvió la mirada, ignorándote. Decides ignorarle también. No le rogaras a ningún imbécil. Si no quiere ayuda, que se vaya al carajo.

Sacas tu celular, marcas el número. Pasan 10 minutos hasta que llega la policia. Dos patrullas han llegado para salvarte, primero se llevan a Kyle para ser atendido. Sus heridas le habían hecho sangrar bastante y estaba a punto de desmayarse. Le das la ubicación de Clyde a los policías y lo que acababa de hacer. También les dijiste que ellos eran los culpables de los asesinatos y de los ruidos provenientes de aquel matadero. Le pides a un policía que si te pueden llevar a tu hogar porque se encontraba del otro lado del pueblo. Te subes al auto de uno de ellos y miras a Kyle que está dentro de una de las patrullas. ¿Acaso está sonriendo? Esto te hace temblar de miedo y decides nunca más volver a hablarles a esos dos…

Antes de bajar, el policía te pide tu número de celular por si encontraban a Kyle o por si pasa algo.

Una vez en la comodidad de tu hogar, caminas hasta tu cama. Te quitas los zapatos, te acuestas en tu cama y te cubres con las suaves sábanas que te protegían del frío… Tu celular suena. Es un mensaje diciéndote que no han encontrado a Clyde. El miedo te invade.

¿No notas algo raro? ¿No notas la ausencia de tus padres?

Tragas en seco. Te levantas de golpe de la cama y corres hasta la habitación de tus padres.

Abres lentamente la puerta y te asomas, no ves nada, solo a tus padres durmiendo. Esto te hace sentir mejor… Ahora, decides ir al baño a lavarte la cara.

Abres la puerta del baño que queda entre la habitación de tus padres y el tuyo

Al ver lo que encontraste en el espejo gritaste. Despertaste a tus padres y tu mamá fue la primera en llegar al baño, ella se quedo sorprendida al ver el espejo…

Un mensaje. Eso fue lo que encontraste en el espejo, uno escrito con sangre, era exactamente una amenaza…

Que mala suerte.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ok… Este fic… No sé que decir… Simplemente se me ocurrió al recordar una de mis pesadillas XDDD Siempre tengo pesadillas, todos los días, todo el tiempo, esto me llega a desesperar pero decidí sacarle provecho, ¿Les gustó el fic? Deja un review, dear. Quiero saber tu opinión. Acepto críticas, amenazas (¿?), etc etc, por favor :ccc no sean tan crueles, espero que les haya gustado y perdón si se me paso algún error ortográfico o lo que sea, no me siento muy bien ahora, me he sentido muy cansada… Pero a ustedes no les importa esto, bien, sin más que decir**

**HASTA LUEGO! QUE TENGAS UN HERMOSO DÍA**


End file.
